A Point To Prove
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Shadow has had enough of Sonic's claims to be better. Innocence? Never heard of it.
1. The last battle

"Right that does it Sonic! We settle this right now." Shadow yelled, the rage still burning inside him, "I will prove to you that I am the ultimate life form."

"Fine by me. It's about time you got put in your place" Sonic spat. He was full of anger as he spoke. Shadow had gone too far this time.

Sonic's body began to glow, startling Sonic as it did. His eyes shot to Shadow, his body was glowing the same. Sonic recognised this glow. It happened whenever he had possession of all of the Chaos Emeralds. This was particularly puzzling as currently the Emeralds were still in the Floating Island.

Tails, Knuckles and Amy watched from afar as the pair lunged at one another. From his Egg-O-Matic, Robotnik flew over, laughing. Either way he would lose one adversary. The ground beneath Sonic and Shadow shook, and screws began to shake loose. Amy jumped to one side as a large piece of metal crashed to the ground. The fury of the pair was beginning to make Robotnik's base fall to pieces.

"And cut," yelled the director. There was a buzzer sounding, and all around the set various technicians moved from there spot "Everybody take five people."

Shadow wiped his brow, "Man that was one tense scene."

"Yeah," added Sonic. "thanks for the help on the messed up line back there."

"Anytime mate, anytime." Shadow said, taking a towel to his face.

Sonic began to do the same, wiping away the blue make up from his face slightly. Sonic disliked wearing the stuff, but it was in his contract, and he had to do it. It could be worse though, Tails has to wear that ridiculous second tail. Sonic had no idea how Tails took the pain of them fixing said tail to his rear.

Robotnik wandered over and picked up one of the sandwiches. Heading towards the pair of hedgehogs, Robotnik took a bite, only to spit it out. "yuck, egg mayonnaise. Don't we have any different sandwiches?"

Sonic and Shadow shrugged. "'fraid not, Amy ate the last cheese one earlier." answered Sonic.

"So what are you doing at the end of today then?" asked Robotnik, just trying to make conversation. Robotnik was still slightly bitter at Sonic for getting the starring role.

"I've got an audition for a spin off" answered Shadow.

Both Robotnik and Sonic looked at Shadow. They then looked at each other before Robotnik asked the question they were both thinking. "You have to audition for a spin off? Shouldn't that role already be yours?"

"Well no, Mr Naka said that it's technically possible for anyone to play me in the spin off. I mean you saw what happened to those cartoon V.A.'s." Shadow explained, before biting into a cheese sandwich he had hidden from Robotnik.

Both Sonic and Robotnik grimaced, as they remembered some of the terrible voices they had heard be them over the years.

"So you have to audition for the role of Shadow the Hedgehog?" asked Sonic.

Shadow nodded. "To be honest, I don't exactly want the role. I mean I'm beginning to become typecast as an angsty emo goth."

"That's because you are one" quipped Tails laughing, his tail waggling free. The second tail he was forced to wear was uncomfortable, and Tails was pleased to take any chance he could to not wear it

Shadow growled quietly, "If you weren't twelve, I'd deck you."

Tails looked at Shadow, "You couldn't touch me," Tails taunted. Shadow jumped up, looking down at Tails, the pair of them starred at each other, before Tails pushed Shadow backwards. Shadow lunged at Tails.

"Knock it off you two." Knuckles yelled. "I hate it when we have to fight in the script, so please stop fighting for real." As the only one who did his own stunts, Knuckles was respected. Although Knuckles was a pacifist, the rest of the cast were afraid to get into a battle with him.

Amy had wandered over at this point. Placing an arm around Tails, she placed a kiss on his cheeks. It was no secret to the cast that she had been seeing Tails for some time. This often made any romantic scenes with Sonic difficult. It was fortunate that there hadn't been to many yet.

"What's going on?" she asked, half interested.

Sonic filled her in on the details. She giggled "You mean you have to audition? I already got told I would be playing me," Amy looked at Tails, "so did sweetikins here." Tails face went slightly red as she said it, uncomfortable to be referred to by that name in front of everyone.

Tails whispered something into Amy's ear. Amy's face dropped. Shadow eyed her suspiciously, something wasn't right.

"I thought you knew Shadow." mumbled Amy.

"Knew what?" asked Shadow, still clueless as to what it was they were on about.

There was a silence, everyone looked at each other, before Robotnik stepped forwards. "Shadow, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but the producers just don't think your cut out to be an A list cast member. Your acting is, umm" Robotnik trailed off, trying to find the correct phrase.

"You suck as an actor." Sonic said, unaware of just quite how tactless that was. "I didn't want to have to tell you, but the union wanted to replace you as 'the ultimate life form' of the series." Sonic's eyes were met with an icy stare

"Your head of the union. You are the one who has final say on anybody who is hired or fired." Shadow said angrily. Shadow diverted his eyes away from Sonic's.

"You would still be in the series," Knuckles said, hoping to calm the tension.

"That's what they said about Ray" Tails whispered to Robotnik. Robotnik smiled slightly, struggling to hide it as Shadow turned to face them.

"So this would be my last big appearance then?" Shadow smirked, trying to remain confident. An idea was beginning to form in his head.

"Unless you pass the audition." Sonic responded nervously. Shadows expression worried Sonic somewhat.

"Places people." yelled the director. Maintaining a sense of professionalism, everyone returned to there places. Tails reattached his second tail, much to his discomfort. Robotnik climbed back into the Egg-O-Matic, and got it back into a steady height.

"From the top please." the director said.

"Right that does it Sonic! We settle this right now." Shadow yelled, the rage still burning inside him. Catching Sonic off guard, Shadow leapt into the air, and landed a kick on Sonic's head. Sonic fell backwards unconscious.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" screamed the director, furious at Shadow for deliberately messing the scene up. He'd already lost lots of time trying to get Big to remember his lines correctly. "What on Earth where you doing?"

Shadow grinned. "I was proving I was the ultimate actor."


	2. Hospitalised Hedgehog

**Thanks to an influx of demand from no less than two people, I'm gonna see where I can go with this, be warned, it could get rambly, and I may pull the plug at any moment.**

* * *

Sonic awoke three days later in a hospital bed, and not a comfy one either. Sonic had given up his health insurance from Sega in contract negotiations. Right now it seemed like a stupid thing to do, but considering it meant he'd never have to eat another chilli dog for as long as he lived, it was a good thing. 

"Sonikku, your okay!" Rouge yelled, deafening Sonic slightly; "I was worried sweetie." she said placing a kiss on Sonic's cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine; my head hurts a bit but otherwise." Sonic said, rubbing his head, as if to emphasise.

"The doctors said you had confu- concush-" Rouge paused, trying to remember the term, "a bad head pain." she finished, pleased with herself for remembering that.

Rouge then handed a bunch of papers over to Sonic. Sonic looked through them, they were a bunch of bills. Somehow in the three days he'd been unconscious, Rouge had managed to spend thirty thousand dollars. Sonic slowly skimmed through them, speed reading was not a skill of his. Sonic knew Rouge was a high maintenance girlfriend, but he was beginning to suspect that she was just with him for his money. Although Sonic was a celebrity, he thought, he was not really Rouge's type, and he certainly wasn't the most handsome creature, at least not in his default pink form, without any makeup.

Rouge on the other hand was a beauty queen. Sega had been wary of Sonic's suggestion to include her, eventually settling on using a camera trick which made her uglier than she really was. Sonic had been with Rouge for some time but just lately he had been wondering if she was the one for him.

"I heard you were awake," said Knuckles, as he walked in the room. He walked past Rouge, ignoring her as he did. Knuckles had voiced his concerns about Rouge to Sonic, when they had first met, and Knuckles still didn't like her now. "They stopped filming. The director is well annoyed. We've all but done all the other scenes now. All that is left are your scenes. The director wants you on set tomorrow morning"

"Great," Sonic said, lowering his head back on the pillow, "nothing but constant filming now." oh how I miss the days when all we had to do was the odd pause and look at the camera, foot tapping in impatience. Those were the days, weren't they Knux?" Knuckles nodded, agreeing with Sonic.

Sonic shut his eyes, falling back asleep, while Rouge looked on, admiring the view of a certain doctor, doing some stretches. Climbing out the window, Rouge couldn't resist going for a chat.

"So how's it going?" she asked nervously, hands behind her back.

"Bit hard," Robotnik responded, "I'm not a natural dieter, and Sega insists I shed some wait for the next game. Seems a bit silly to have a less egg shaped Eggman doesn't it?"

Rouge blushed slightly. "I don't get why you have to lose weight, I mean you look sexy as you are, err I mean fine, you look fine," she said, adding 'really fine' in her head.

Robotnik dismissed it, ever since the presidents daughter, he had given up on ever finding love. He began to jog, Rouge followed, easily keeping up the pace. Sonic aside, Robotnik was the slowest member of the cast when it came to running.

"I didn't mean to say sexy y'know." Rouge said, ignorant of the concept of shutting up.

"I know." Robotnik said. "I'm not much of a prize really"

"Don't say that!" Rouge said, defending the doctor from himself. "Were I not with Sonikku, I'd date you Ivo."

Robotnik's curiosity got the better of him. "Why are you with Sonic anyway? He's clearly not your type."

Rouge didn't answer. She didn't have a chance to, as no sooner than Robotnik had asked, than she stumbled over a small rabbit.

"You wanna watch where your F going, you stupid B" Cream yelled, turning the air bluer than Sonic with makeup.

"Oh sorry, err, Cream?" Rouge said unsure of what the kids name actually was. "Didn't see you there"

"I'm not F surprised, with your massive jugs in the way. Yeesh, anymore silicon in those and they'll explode. Now do you wanna get the F out of my way." Cream ran off, before Rouge could even say they were natural. Rouge noticed as she went that she was being chased by a Chao carrying a large carving knife.

This exchange had caused Rouge to loose Robotnik. She sighed, for a second she thought he was going to ask her out as she hoped he would. She kicked a pebble, muttering to herself, as she headed back to her boyfriend Sonic.

* * *

**There, it's becomming a proper story now. everyone happy?**


	3. The first rule of unoriginality

Tails had spent his day off filming in the company of Amy. They had been in the park, having a romantic picnic together. The sun was setting, and a few flickeys were chirping in there usual irritating manner. However today this didn't bother Tails, he was too happy with Amy for it to be a concern. He looked contentedly at her face, becoming captivated by her beauty. Tails was the happiest he had been in a long while, and he could tell that Amy felt the same.

"Hey Tails, long time no see. How's your sister?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Err, who are you exactly?" Tails asked, with no clue as to who he was referring to. Tails looked to the source of the voice, it belonged to a human. The human in question was slightly out of shape, and filthy. He smelt terrible, and Tails was sure he hadn't washed for some time.

"It's me, Dr Namgge." the man said, as if Tails should know.

Tails starred back blankly, he had absolutely no idea who this person was. Tails had encountered this before though, usually some obsessive fan got so into Sonic the Hedgehog that they made some generic character, and insisted that the character knew the games cast. Tails was slightly surprised though, most of these fans would become some sort of anthro; it was rare to see someone include themselves as a human. Nevertheless Tails didn't want to spend any more time than he had to with a fan. Tails despised them, had done since they decided he was a Kitsune.

"Yeah sure mister, I know you." Tails said humouring this disturbed fan.

"Don't act like you don't know me. I created you. I control what you do." the fan yelled back, leaving Tails slightly disturbed.

"Err, okay. But you didn't create me, my parents did. They taught us that in biology. God's also involved if you're religious," Tails added, trying not to alienate anyone.

"Okay so I didn't create you, someone else did." Namgge admitted, "But I still have control of what you say and do here."

Amy returned at this point, discreetly pulling her dress out of her knickers. "Who's this then darling?" she asked, pointing to Namgge.

"Just some nut job fan, Amy, Nowt to worry about," Tails said, while wrapping his tail around Amy, "He thinks he can control what we do here."

"Don't they all?" quipped Amy. She was bored of this already. The appearance of the fan had ruined what had been a perfect date with Tails.

"I can control you!" Namgge yelled, "Look as I put Tails in a tutu."

Amy and Namgge looked at Tails, who was also looking at himself. Unsurprisingly a tutu failed to appear. The three of them waited for several moments, with nothing happening. Namgge sighed, a sign that he had given up.

"What did you say your name was then?" Amy asked, seeing Namgge disheartened. Namgge replied, telling her his full name. Amy just laughed. "So instead of going to the effort of creating a character, you just took Robotnik's Japanese name, and reversed it then. Hardly original"

Namgge sighed again, "It's ironic, like how in Fleetway Kintobor became Robotnik and his name reversed. Well when Robotnik became Eggman, Kintobor would have to be Dr Namgge."

"Well it's better than some of the names Sega have come up with," Tails muttered, "I mean just look at Shadow." Namgge smiled slightly at that, hearing Shadow's name be dragged through the mud always cheered him up.

"So why did you assume we knew you then?" Amy asked, trying to satisfy her own curiosity, "I mean were stars of a popular franchise of games and stuff, so why would we know you?"

"As I said, this is my story," Namgge declared again, trying to convince the pair that he was indeed responsible for there actions. "I wrote this, so naturally you must know who I am."

"Okay," Amy said, looking very concerned, "let's assume for a sec your right, and that this is indeed some piece of literary tripe typed up by you in an attempt to cure writers block on your main work of fiction. If this is true, then why was I allowed to call this a piece of tripe? Why couldn't you place a tutu onto Tails? Why am I questioning our very existence if you are responsible for all this?"

Namgge shrugged; he didn't have a clue how to deal with these questions. All he had wanted was to be able to hang out with his hero's, and instead they had rejected him. Namgge tried his hardest not to get upset.

"You must have some serious mental problems Namgge," Tails said, wishing the doctor would leave him and Amy alone so they could do stuff not suitable for anything rated T on "I mean if this is indeed your world, then you must be seriously fucked up to write yourself in so badly."

A tear began to roll down Namgge's cheek at this point. His own characters in his own story had managed to upset him. Odd thoughts about depression began to run through Namgge's mind; was he really that messed up that he could only write himself in in a poor light. Namgge began to run off.

"Thank God," Tails said relieved, "I thought he'd never go."

Amy watched as the doctor fell over running out of the park, she tried her hardest not to laugh, but just had to as he fell over trying to get up, his shirt covered in mud.

"So what did he actually want then?" Amy asked Tails, still unaware of Namgge's reason to be speaking to them.

"Dunno," shrugged Tails, "this was probably just a stall to remind people this story existed." Tails said, laughing at the idea that someone would read about such a trivial meeting in their spare time.

_**There, a third chapter. Now I don't have to worry about an update for a while.**_


	4. Cold spaghetti

Having spent the last three days staring at the same piece of sky Shadow had become bored. Under normal circumstances he'd happily enjoy not having to work, but being suspended from the set meant he had no money. Without any money Shadow had no way to buy things, and without being able to get hold of anything had left him with nothing to. Finally growing fed up of seeing the ceiling, Shadow got up and wanderred into his kitchen. He looked through his cupboards to no avail. Save for the hundreds of tins of spaghetti hoops he'd got as an endorsemant deal, there was no food. Sighing he opened a tin.

"Damn it! Son of a..." Shadow yelled, biting his lip in agony. In a bout of carelessness, the black hedgehog had cut his finger. Cursing, Shadow through the tin to the floor, knocking gold rings flying everywhere. He rumagged through the drawers to find a plaster, noticing the only one left was one with yellow smiley faces. Sighing Shadow wrapped it around his finger.

There was a thud on the door, followed by loud shrieking. Shadow sighed louder, knowing who was at the door. Wanderring through his living room, Shadow banged his knee on a coffee table, spilling a half drunk mug to the floor. Shadow sighed yet again, cursing whoever decided it'd be a good idea to let him position a table in a room. Shadow made it to the door, and swung it open to the sight of a purple chamelion, a green crocodile, and a yellow and blacked stripped bee.

"Hiya Shadow! We were aroudn an' we wanted to know if we could visit ya!" an overly excited Crocodile yelled.

"Calm down Vector," the bee urged, "honestly anyone would think he'd just seen some candy."

"Candy!" the crocodile yelled even more excitedly, before running into the house. Storming in, Vector knocked the coffee mug flying clean out of the window.

"Ehehe," the chamelion laughed nervously, "We'll repair that later," Espio said, before adding, "assuming we have the money," under his breath.

"What brings you here then?" the black hedgehog scowled.

"We wanted to talk to you about our future of Chaotix in the games," Charmy said, slowly hoverring into the room, before sitting down, one leg crossed over the other on a lime green sofa.

The chamelion followed suit, and sat down slowly. He yelled briefly as the crocodile picked up a vase, but otherwise said very little. Vector on the other hand couldn't sit still, especially not after Shadow had said that until recently this had been the room for his computer. Vector set out to find the computer that was once in the room, but was stopped by Shadow who said he'd sold it for money.

"What happened to your salary?" Espio asked with interest.

"You've not heard then," Shadow said, slowly blinking.

"Heard what?" Charmy asked.

"The director, as well as the producer, and the entire union, including Sonic, wanted to get rid of me from the series," Shadow answerred, watching Vector stare intently at the rings on the floor in the kitchen. Shadow couldn't help but wonder just how mis-cast the team were, and wonderred how Vector managed to remember his lines. Then he rememberred all the pills he'd seen a Sega rep walking around with, and how dazed Vector looked on set. Shadow winderred for a moment, before dismissing it, Sega wouldn't drug up it's stars would they?

Shadow went on to tell Espio and Charmy just what had happened, and how it'd be another month before he would even get any money. Of course not being paid meant Shadow didn't feel like working, and thus he'd only made it worse for himself in the long run. Shadow was hoping that the studio would decide to give in. Admittedly it was a big gamble, but Sega weren't known for excellent decisions, and Shadow was confident he could wait it out.

"Well then I guess this makes our trip here a bit redundant," Charmy blushed, "We sorta wanted to see if you could speak to the head honcho's and get us a bigger role."

"You know I would if I could guys," Shadow said, "but it took a lot of work just bringing the three of you back, especially after what happened to Mighty."

There was a silence, and everyone paused. The silence was quickly interrupted by Vector running into the living room wiht a tin of spaghetti hoops lodged onto his nose. Vector pulled at it and yelled, the sound being muffled by the can.

"What's that skip? Timmy's down the well again?" Espio mocked.

"He can damn well stay there," Shadow said dryly, "it's his own fault for getting in the well."

"Knock it off, you two, the boy needs our help." Charmy said, as he grabbed hold of the can. Espio grabbed hold of Vectors tail, and the pair of them pulled firmly. The crocodile landed atop of Espio with a thud. The crash sound came from the bee clutching the tin can that had gone through the rooms window. The three of them all looked at the black hedgehog, and the angry scowl on his face. Shadow orderred them all out of his house, and without hesitation they all dissappeared. Shadow sat down in his chair, before getting up and throwing the tin can to one side, and sitting down again. Looking around Shadow felt an uneasy feeling of depression, and wanting to sit around listening to music about how successfully rich people who were dating supermodels were all upset because at school they lost there favourite pencil.

Shadow shook his head. Getting up he planned to clean up and picked up the coffee mug. With a thud he was knocked to the floor.

"Get the fuck out of my way asshole!" a small rabbit screamed, as she jumped up and ran through his kitchen, and out the back door. Shadow looked into his kitchen, and pulled his head away just in time to dodge an angry looking chao with a lighter and a can of air spray. It too ran through his kitchen, laughing maniacally.

Shadow sighed very loudly. Today had not been a good day. Shadow wonderred what else could happen when there was a creak head from above. Shadow looked to the source, and a drop of water fell on his face.

"Great, that's just what I needed," he said, as another drop landed on his head. Shadow sunk his head and looked out the window. The last pane of glass fell out, landing on his foot. Cursing loudly, Shadow leapt backwards, and slipt on some coffee. The hedgehog fell backwards, landing on the floor with all the grace of a poorly animated sprite.


	5. The being blue blues

-1"... And cut!" the director yelled, "Right I think we'll call it lunch now people."

Sonic wiped his cheek with his hand. Amy's lipstick had left a smudge on Sonic's own cheek, and he wasn't too found of it being there. He cursed himself mentally for allowing the kiss to happen, but the producer had said it was what the fans wanted, and Sonic had been promised a bigger TV for his trailer in return. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from mentally cursing all the Sonamy fans.

"Could be worse y'know," Knuckles joked, "They could be trying to please the Sonadow fans."

Sonic glared at Knuckles for the suggestion, grinning slightly, before rolling his eyes. Knuckles laughed slightly, "Can you imagine that?" Knuckles asked, "People would go nuts."

Sonic wasn't listening, he looked around, and saw Tails and Amy together, arm in arm. Tails was eating an ice cream, and thanks to Amy's distraction he'd got it in his cheek. The pair of them laughed as Tails rubbed some of it on Amy's nose. Amy giggled and licked the ice cream from Tails cheek, before kissing the fox. Sonic sighed at this.

"What's up Sonic?" Knuckles asked, hearing Sonic's sigh.

"It's nothing... really, it's nothing," Sonic mumbled, sighing louder. Sonic continued to watch as Tails and Amy gazed longingly at each other.

"You sure?" Knuckles asked, taking off one of his mittens and wriggling his fingers about. The mitten fell to the floor with a thud as the spike hit the floor. The noise made Sonic jump slightly.

"Watch it with that Knuckles," Sonic said, feigning annoyance. In reality Sonic didn't really care, he was just startled.

"So what's wrong then Sonic? C'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul," Knuckles said, sitting down next to the depressed looking hedgehog.

"It's just that," Sonic said, motioning towards the pink hedgehog and the orange fox, "Why can't I have something like that?"

"You want Amy!" Knuckles said, choking on a prawn sandwich.

"No you twit," Sonic said, glaring again at Knuckles, as he coughed up what Sonic thought looked like a fur ball, "I mean some affection."

"I take it Rouge isn't affectionate then?"

"I've got salmon in my fridge more affectionate than her."

Knuckles' eyes widened slightly. "O...Kay, I'm not going to ask what you're doing with that salmon, nor am I ever eating out of your fridge again."

Sonic's immediate reply was to jab Knuckles in the arm. Knuckles took the punch and ignored it, realising he probably deserved it for his last comment.

"Listen Sonic, if you want some affection from a relationship, then you've got to create some for yourself, and see if Rouge responds with the same, or if she doesn't find someone that does. There's no two ways about it; if you're not happy in a relationship you've got to either fix it or find someone who does make you happy."

Sonic didn't answer anything beyond a sigh. He knew deep down Knuckles was right. Sonic might've hit the jackpot in the looks department with Rouge, but she was as cold as the salmon before he used it, and about as intimate and affectionate as a job interview. For a couple of minutes neither party said anything, Knuckles sat there quietly eating his sandwich, occasionally making slurping noises as he drank his cola from the can with a straw. Sonic knew Knuckles wouldn't drink without a straw, it was one of Knuckles' minor obsessive compulsive habits, and Sonic knew not to question it.

Knuckles broke the silence. "Have you heard; the RPG people are bringing in a new character."

"Now there's a surprise. What's the total cast now, thirty, maybe thirty five million?" Sonic joked.

Knuckles smirked, "Her names 'Shade'"

"Her name eh?" Sonic asked intrigued.

"Don't get your hopes up Sonic," Knuckles said, "For one, she won't be canon, and two; she's to be hooked up with Shadow."

"Really?" Sonic said, wanting to know more about her.

"Yep," Knuckles answered, "so the pairing can be called Shadadow"

The pair collapsed into a fit of laughter at the idea. "Oh man, Knux, I _really_ hope it is called that now." Sonic laughed. His laughter was interrupted by a make-up lady touching up the blue on his cheek.

"There, that's much better," the ginger haired girl smiled.

"If you say so Elise," Sonic sighed, wondering what he'd have to do to convince Sega to stop him from being blue. Sonic smirked slightly as he saw Tails and Amy walk out of a door labelled 'broom cupboard', Amy straightening out her dress as she did. Sonic looked back to Elise, and sighed.

"Something wrong Mr Hedgehog?" Elise asked, curiously.

"Call me Sonic," the hedgehog said, "and not really."

"It's nothing, really," Knuckles interrupted, much to the obvious confusion of the human. Knuckles waited until the girl was gone, before turning to Sonic, "Don't even think it!"

"Think what?" Sonic asked; more confused than Elise must've been.

"You know what," Knuckles answered, "Anyway I'm out of here for the afternoon. I'll call you later, maybe we can arrange summat to cheer you up," the echidna said, winking.

Sonic half heartedly agreed, and watched Knuckles walk off the set, narrowly jumping over a young rabbit, and then to the left of a grenade clutching Chao. Sonic wasn't too sure what Knuckles meant, but he was sure it would be better than spending another night alone with a tin of salmon. Despite dating her for a while, Sonic still had no clue what Rouge got up to in the evenings. Sonic didn't have too long to think about it though, as a buzzer sounded and the director instructing the cast to return to set.


	6. Of flying mice, and Eggmen

-1"And bend, and flex," The curly haired man on the TV yelled, in a nasal and slightly irritating manner, "Come on girls, lets keep it moving."

"I think I will," Robotnik said, picking up his remote. With a click the image changed to that of a car chase, then again to a boxing match, and again to one that you wouldn't be able to describe on a story of this rating, but lets just say it caught Robotnik's attention.

For several minutes Robotnik sat and watched attentively. Then there was a sudden knock on the door, and Robotnik hastily changed the channel away from what he was watching, turned the television off. Pulling his underwear and trousers back up, he wiped his hand on his sofa. Robotnik quietly cursed the door as another knock was heard.

Unhooking the gold metal chain, Robotnik slowly opened the door, to the sight of a three foot tall bat wearing an outfit remarkably similar to one he had seen on the television a few moments ago. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" Robotnik asked nervously.

"I was just in the neighbourhood," Rouge lied, "and I wondered if you wanted to do something."

Robotnik was a bit taken aback by this. He didn't normally get people visit his house, especially not at nearly two in the morning. When Robotnik eventually said this, Rouge didn't seem at all fussed by the time.

"It's still early in the evening for me. Us bats like to stay up late," she said, letting herself in. Robotnik's mind traced back over the conversation, and looked for the moment he'd decided she could visit. He watched Rouge carefully as she walked into his living room, her hips swaying as she did. Robotnik had to close his eyes and shake his head to distract himself, and allow him a chance to recollect his thoughts.

"What can I do for you then Rouge?" Robotnik eventually asked.

"I need some company," she sighed, as she placed herself on his sofa. She looked at Robotnik and stared intently at the sofa, hoping the human would take the hint and join her. Luck was on her side, as Robotnik also sat down on the sofa, though further away from Rouge than she would've liked. She decided she'd move slowly closer.

"Where's Sonic then?" Robotnik mused, still wondering why Rouge would be in his neighbourhood when it was on the other side of town. He looked at the bat, and believed he'd figured out the answer by the way she glanced nervously at him, yet still he needed further confirmation that he was correct.

"He's on set. They're filming a scene about a worn wolf while it's dark or something. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. All I know is he's left me alone and I need to be with someone." The bat said leaning forwards, towards Robotnik. She watched as his eyes stopped looking at hers, and slowly slid downwards towards her chest. This wouldn't be the first time natures blessings would have gotten her what she wanted, and she decided to milk it for all it was worth.

Robotnik gulped as quietly as he could, and darted his eyes to the television, turning it on with the remote. "Afraid to say there's not much to do at this hour, could watch TV though I doubt there's a lot on." He flicked through the channels, trying his best to avoid what he was so keen to watch while alone. That was not appropriate viewing material for company, he thought, even if he wasn't sure what exactly his companion had meant by 'something to do'.

The TV flicked through more channels. A golf tournament came up and was skipped without thought, as was a seventeenth century period drama, and a trashy soap opera about the love lives of the cast. Robotnik hesitated for a moment when he saw the words 'The Adventures Of Silver The Hedgehog', flash up on screen, wondering when someone he considered a second rate actor in the series got his own TV show, until he realised this was actually nothing to do with the Silver the Hedgehog, from the game, and actually referred to a terrible kids show, that Robotnik wouldn't even believe to be popular at any point, to anyone in any reality.

Rouge yawned and stretched herself a little closer to Robotnik. Her hand landed on Robotnik's thigh, and she looked at him, "I guess I must need to be in bed after all," she muttered suggestively, to him. Robotnik looked at her hand, and had no idea what to do, eventually settling on ignoring it. She rubbed his thigh slightly, and looked at him as he focused on the TV, trying to control himself. She slid herself slightly closer again, and placed an arm around him. The size difference between the two of them suddenly became apparent as she could couldn't quit reach her arm fully around his back.

Robotnik looked down at the bat, and watched her snuggle into him. He smiled at her. "I can do this," he thought to himself, as he tried to psyche himself up. The fact that Rouge was spoken for had now slipped Robotnik's mind, and he'd made his decision that Rouge clearly wanted what he wanted, and he was going to see what he could actually do.

Rouge looked up at the human, and looked at him. Her eyes transfixed on his glasses, and she reached forwards. "What do you look like without these specs?" she asked, as she took them off. Robotnik blinked slightly as his eyes re-adjusted to the increase in brightness, but he found himself still looking at Rouge's much larger eyes.

Rouge starred back at Robotnik's crimson eyes. She gazed deeply into them, and found herself slowly moving forwards. Robotnik noticed this too, and inexplicably to himself, he found he'd also been drawing towards her. They got within a foot of one another, and Robotnik noticed how fast his heart was pumping. Another three inches closer, and he noticed just how heavily Rouge was breathing. They got to six inches apart, and the only thing Robotnik could think was what was about to happen, and how long he'd waited for it to occur. With just three inches left, the pair of them closed their eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

There was a loud thud. "Ivo for the last time you're wanted on set," one of the producers yelled angrily.

Robotnik sat bolt upright. Back in his trailer he sighed. This always happened at the best parts of his dream. He got up and as quickly as he could he made his way on set where after a bit of a lecture about getting to where he was supposed to be on time, he got back into his normal routine.

"There's been a script alteration," the director said, "We now have to film a scene where Rouge kisses Eggman."

Another loud thud properly woke Robotnik. He looked around in his bed, and cursed himself, "I've gotta take a cold shower," he said, as he tried to erase thoughts of Sonic's girlfriend from his mind.


End file.
